Anything Could Happen
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: Cleo,Bella and Rikki are excited to be off to college. Excited for the freedom, parties and excitement. But nothing is ever normal in these teens life and when mysterious things start to happen , mermaids with evil dark plans, dead bodies in the woods and a boyfriend keeping secerts. Anything could happen and you can't trust anyone. Rated T and a bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own H20 or the characters. Just own OC characters.

**Cleo's Pov**

"I can't believe my baby girl is off to college already." My dad said as he gave me another kiss on the cheek. I smiled. I sure am going to miss my dad and my younger sister Kim and my new stepmother. I was heading off to Charleston College. One of the best college in the country. My two best friends Rikki and Bella will be joining me also Will (Bella's boyfriend) and Lewis (My boyfriend) will also join.

"Don't have too much fun." Kim said smirking at me.

"No promises." I said. I gave my dad one last hug as I took my suitcase and left the house. Thank the lord my suitcase is not so heavy as I put it inside my car trunk. When I was done, I open my car door and drive off. I'm really going to miss it here but it's time for a new beginning. I turned the big eighteen over the summer and I realize how fast I'm growing up. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm an adult. A part of me is sad about leaving and a bigger part of me is excited. Right now I'm not worrying about my powers. Yeah, you heard me powers. I'm a mermaid along with Rikki and Bella and not too long ago we save the world using our powers. It's hard being a mermaid and dealing with school but I manage to do it in highschool and I'm sure I'll do just fine in college. Charleston was a long six hours from my home so it will be a long time to reach there but I don't care as long as I'm heading to college.

**Line Break**

After a long drive I finally reach the college. Parking my car in the parking lot, I started walking to my dorm room. The campus was huge with people walking and talking. When I reached the girls dorm room I became nervous. What if i got a freak as my roomate? I prayed I got Rikki or Bella as a roomate. Standing in front of my dorm room door I opened the door to see a girl and a boy talking. They stopped once they notice me.

"You must be my roomate. I'm Elena." The girl said having her hand in front of me to shake.

"Cleo." I whisper back while shaking her hand. Elena is a beautiful girl with olive skin and long straight black hair. She had a quirky sense of style and has a tattoo of a butterfly on her wrist.

"This is Harry." Elena said pointing at the boy. He had brown curls and green eyes. His arms was covered with tattoos and he looked like your average punk/bad boy type.

"Hi." I told him. He ignored me as he walked out.

"Don't worry. He gets like that." Elena said as she close the door after him. Walking around the room I notice it had a large scent of smoke. There was two beds, one on the left and the other the right. Elena took the bed on the left and already started putting decorations up. Taking a deep breath I walked to the bed in the right and started unpacking my stuff.

"Did you know a dead girl used to sleep in that bed?" Elena asked me.

"What?" I yelled nearly dropping my clothes.

"Yeah. Last year I was roomates with this girl name Lena. She was here for two weeks and then vanish. A month later they found her body." Elena said.

"Did someone killed her?" I asked. Now I was scared of sleeping in this bed.

"I don't know. They just found a dead body." Elena said.

Crap. Now I'm afraid of sleeping in this bed.

**Line Break**

The next morning I'm rushing to class. I can't believe I over slept. Thank god I had the bathroom to myself and was alone when i took my shower but i was so mad that I was going to be late for my first class as a college student.

Rushing into the class late, the professor gave me a look but did not say anything. The class was so damn crowded as I took a seat next to some boy. I looked around to see if I see a face I know. Sitting across from me I saw Lewis smiling at me. I smiled back as I started to pay attention to the professor.

**Line Break**

"How come you was late for class? That seems so unlike you." Lewis told me as we ate lunch in his room.

"I over slept. I had to sleep in a dead girls bed." I told him as I took a bite of my sandwich."

He gave me a confused expression and I told him what Elena told me.

"Wow. That sounds weird. The girl just died. Was she murder or something?" Lewis asked me. I shrugged not knowing and suddenly not wanting to talk about it. Someone knocked on the door and Lewis opened it.

"Rikki!" I yelled hugging her. Behind her was Bella, Will and Zane?

"No hugs for me?" Bella said jokingly. I smiled and stopped hugging Rikki to hug Bella.

"This college is amazing." Rikki said. She and Zane were sitting next together on the couch, Bella and Will next to them and Lewis and I back to sitting next to our table.

"I know. I'm so excited to go to a party." Bella said.

"Party? We just started college and you're thinking about parties?" I asked Bella shocked.

"Yeah. I mean we're all by ourselves now. No parents, no rules. It should be fun." Bella said.

"Who are you and what have you done to Bella Hartley?" Rikki asked. All of us laughed. We then talked about old times and our roomates. I was kinda jealous that Rikki and Bella were roomates and had all their classes together. After hours of talking it was soon time to go. Lewis walked me back to my dorm.

"Good night." Lewis told me. He kissed me briefly and walked away. Touching my lips and smiling I open the door with my keys and see him. Harry. Sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for Elena." He said.

"What's all that yelling about?" Elena asked coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing shorts and a top but I don't think she had a bra on.

"Where you going?" I asked already guessing the answer.

"Party. Wanna come?" She asked.

"No thanks." I said. Elena gave me a smile as she and Harry left the room. I lay on my bed and think. Does College kids all care about parties?

"Watch out for the big bad wolf." A voice said. I shot up from my bed. Was I hearing voices? Maybe I'm tired. It is late but something in my gut tells me that I did not imagine that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own H20 or any H20 characters.

**Rikki's Pov**

"Tell me what's going on with you and Zane?" Bella begged me as I simply rolled my eyes. She and I plus Cleo were in Bella and I room gossiping.

"Nothing.'' I lied.

"Tell me! I thought you hated him and broke up with him. What's going on?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know ok. I mean I'm not sure were back together yet but were not just friends." I admitted.

Part of me did not know where Zane and I stand. I still love him very much but I'm not sure if I could trust him. But Zane did come to Charleston College just to be with me so maybe I should ask him if were officially dating again?

"You okay Cleo?" I asked Cleo observing her. She was very quiet and she usually talks alot when we gossip.

"I'm fine." Cleo said a bit too quickly.

"You sure? You're awfully quiet." Bella said.-

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Cleo said.

"It's only seven thirty." I said. Cleo really must be lying. She was never that much of a good liar so something must be up.

"I'm gonna go to my room. See you guys tomorrow." Cleo waved at Bella and I as she took her jean jacket and walked out the room.

"Something's up with her." I say as soon as she left.

"Maybe she's homesick. We've been here for a week now." Bella said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." I said.

**Line Break**

The next day after class was over I walked to the lunch area to purchase food.

"Hey blue eyes." Zane said. He was standing right behind me.

"Hey Bennett." I said turning around with my food in my hand. I started walking to a table,Zane following after me. Once I sat down,he also sat down and started talking.

"You eat lunch here?" Zane asked eyeing the cheese burger and fries I bought.

"Yup. I forgot to buy breakfast so I was really hungry throughout class." I told him.

"You should of call me. I would of have made you breakfast." Zane said winking at me. I rolled my eyes while I smiled. This guy is such a flirt.

"Are we dating again?" I asked the question calm and simple.

"Do you think we are?"Zane asked.

"Yeah. We always kiss and all." I said.

Zane smiled as he then kissed me. I kissed him back taking in his soft lips. Maybe Zane and I are really meant to be. Everytime we kiss there always is fire and passion. I must really love him.

"Did that answer your question?" He asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah." I say smiling while eating a fry.

**Line Break**

"You really are going to that party?" I say watching Bella. It was around eight in the evening and Bella was getting ready to go to a party. I was laying down on my bed.

"Yup. Will and I are going. You should come with us." Bella said.

''No thanks. I had a long week and I just want to sleep." I told her.

"Okay then." Bella said.

"Remember to avoid water." I told her.

"Rikki, I have been a mermaid since I was nine. I know what I'm doing." Bella gave me a smile and then she left. Closing my eyes I went to sleep.

**Line Break**

_**I was swimming in the ocean with Cleo and Bella just like old times. We swim and swim but as we swim I kept on hearing this cold evil laugh.**_

_**Then I see myself standing in a dark room.**_

_**"Hello?" I hear myself say. I try to move but find out that I couldn't. It was like I was stuck in one place.**_

_**"Help me!" I hear a voice. The darkness went away and I found myself in the woods. I see a young girl maybe the age eleven or ten. She is crying and saying "Help" but I could do nothing because I felt frozen and could not move.**_

_**A shadow appear out of nowhere and started laughing that cold heartless laugh I heard earlier in the dream. She started crying harder but it was too late. The shadow took her hard and she turned to dusk. I gasp. The shadow turned around and notice me. It smiled and started walking towards me. Seconds later I was screaming.**_

**Line Break**

I woke up instantly. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself down but I could not. I rushed to the kitchen and pour water all over my face because I suddenly felt hot. Bad move. Seconds later I found myself laying on the floor with my tale. I have not had a nightmare in years and that dream was so crazy. Maybe I should not watched all those horror movies this summer?

**Line Break**

The next morning I woke up still shaken up about the dream.

"Morning." I heard Bella say. She was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Morning. How was the party?" I asked her as I started looking for something to eat.

"Okay." Bella say.

"Was Cleo there or Lewis?" I asked.

"Nope.'' Bella say.

I sat down next to her on the couch and started eating a cracker.

Someone knocked on the door and Bella rushed to open it. I then heard that some cold heartless laugh and stand up dropping my crackers. I rushed to the living room to see Bella and some man laughing.

"Whose that?" I asked.

"This is Mike. A friend in my class." Bella told me. Mike smiled at me and I glare.

"Nice to meet you babe." He told me smiling.

"Don't call me that." I tell him. Something about this guy rubs me off the wrong way.

"Wanna watch T.V with us?" Bella asked.

"I'd like that." Mike said. He followed Bella to the couch and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes as I close the door but before I close it , I saw a note. Problem was that it was written all in French.

**Author's note- Things are getting creepy. Do you think the dream was real? Why do you think Rikki does not trust this Mike guy? Next chapter will all be in Bella's point of view. Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer -I do not own H20 or any of the characters. Just OC characters.

**Bella's Pov**

"Mike seems a bit weird." Rikki told me after Mike left.

"You think so? I think he's nice." I told her.

But Rikki was not listening to me. She was looking at something.

"What's this?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"It's all in French." Rikki told me handing the note to me.

"Le mal est proche. " I told her.

"Do you know what it means in English? Since you took French classes last year." Rikki said.

"It says Evil is near. How did you find this?" I asked her curiously standing up.

"I found on the floor after Mike walked in." Rikki told me. She was most likely thinking Mike was up to this.

"Look Rikki it's no big deal. Mike was probably studying French." I told her.

Rikki rolled her eyes and went to her room. Why does Rikki has to be so complicated sometimes? Not everyone around us are bad people.

**Line Break**

The next day Will and I are walking to the beach, holding hands. It was very sunny outside and it reminded me of the summer time.

"Hey Will, we should go swimming. No one's around." I told him. The beach was really empty probably because it was early morning and everyone was asleep.

"I'm not sure." Will told me.

"C'mon please!" I playfully begged him giving him the saddest look I could give him. Will smiled and minutes later we were in the ocean swimming.

I have not swim since I came here and now that I'm swimming with Will, I feel great and happy. We were swimming for hours until I heard a loud irritating noise. I covered my ears. What was that?

Will looked at me and mouthed "What's wrong?" but I ignored him. The noise was getting worst. It was like demons were screaming in my ears or something. I started to swim back to the beach aware of Will following after me. Once I reach there, I lay down on the sand. The noises was gone but I did not felt any better.

"Are you okay?" Will asked me sitting beside me. He looked worried.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked me.

I shook my head no and we remain quiet until my tail went away and my legs came back. After that we walked back to the campus.

**Line Break**

"Don't you hate Professor Bolden?" Rikki complain as her plus Cleo, Cleo's room mate Elena and I ate our lunch in the lunch area.

"I do. He's a bitter jerk just because his wife left him for a woman." Elena told the girls.

"How do you know that?" Cleo asked.

"It was the gossip of last year." Elena told the girls. She's a sophomore at the college and is update to the latest gossip around campus.

"Wow this school is interesting." I said drinking some of my juice.

"It is. Too bad alot of bad things happen around here." Elena mumbled.

"What bad things?" Rikki asked curiously.

"Let's just say people go crazy around here." Elena told the girls.

Rikki, Cleo and Bella shared a look. What was Elena on about?

"Hey guys." A perky girl with auburn hair said walking toward the girls.

"Hi." I said smiling at the girl. I think I saw her in one of my classes or two.

"The freshmens are planning a small get together and I thought you girls would want to join. My name is Beth by the way." She told us when she handed out invitations.

"I'll come." Cleo said.

"Me too." Rikki and I said in unison.

"I think I'll pass." Elena said giving the girl back her invitation.

Beth took it and walked to another group of people.

"The get together is on Friday." Cleo said looking at Rikki and Bella. This Friday was a full moon.

"Yeah so?" Elena asked.

"Cleo, Bella and I will be busy that time. We forgot." Rikki lied.

"Yeah." I said putting my invitation away. Rikki really saved us there. She's a really good liar.

"Crap. My class started ten minutes ago!" Elena said. She took her bag and walked quickly away.

"She seems nice." I told Cleo.

"Yeah. " Cleo mumbled distracted.

**Line Break**

"Hey Mom." I said onto the phone later that night.

"Hey Isabella. How's college?" My mom asked me.

"Good. But I miss you and dad." I told her.

"We miss you too. So are you majoring in Law?" My mom asked me.

"I think so." I lied. My parents wants me to be a lawyer so bad. When they found out I got accepted to this college, they were both crying of joy. Now they expect me to be some lawyer since they are both retired lawyers. Problem is thàt I don't want to be a lawyer. I want to be a singer and get sign to a record label. But my parents think singing is just a hobby but to me it's not.

"I'm so proud of you. My only child is going to be a successful lawyer." My mom said. I know for a fact she was crying.

I heard a heavy knock on the door.

"I gotta go. Love you." I told my mom quickly. I open the door to see Elena.

"Let me in!" She said pushing past me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked while I close the door.

Elena was searching through the fridge.

"I need food!" She yelled.

"Elena!" I yelled. She was scaring me. Elena turned around to me and I screamed. Her eyes were bright gold and she suddenly had fur all over her body.

I woke up instantly. Just a dream. I got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen. Rikki was staying at Zane today so I had the place to myself. I looked around the kitchen. Everything was mesdy but I gasp when I saw Elena laying down on the floor. Marks all over her neck. The dream was real.

**Author's note- Happy Belated Birthday to my Aunt. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas or anything review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any H20 characters. Just own Original Characters.

**Cleo's POV**

It was Friday night. The night of the full moon and the girls and I plus Lewis was in my room watching a old time movie. Rikki and I put curtains in all the windows and Elena decided to go stay at a friend's dorm.

"This movie is so boring!" Rikki yelled out bored.

"It's romantic." I said while holding hands with Lewis.

After a few hours, the movie was finish and Rikki turned off the t.v.

"Cleo can I ask you a question?" Bella asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Is Elena normal?" Bella asked while picking on her sweater.

"What kind of question is that? Of course Elena's normal. " I told Bella.

"I don't think she is. Something is up with her. She can't possibly be human." Bella said finally stopping picking her sweater and looked at us.

"What are you on about?" Rikki asked.

"I think Elena is a werewolf." Bella said.

I shooked my head while Rikki laughed.

"What are you drinking Bell?" Rikki asked her laughing about the idea.

"I'm not drinking anything. I'm just saying there could be a possibility that werewolves and other creatures could exist. I mean mermaids does." Bella said.

"But that's different!" I insisted.

"Actually it's not. You never know." Lewis said.

''Why do you believe Elena is a werewolf anyway? She's hairy all over her legs?" I said sarcastically.

"Nope. Two days ago she came by Rikki and I dorm demanding food. Then all of a sudden she had fur all over her body and her eyes turned gold. I don't know what happen but when I woke up and went to the kitchen, I saw her and when I woke her up she just ran. I have not seen her since that happen." Bella said as she started pacing around the room.

Lewis gasped as Rikki gave me a skeptical look.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" I asked her.

"I swear I wasn't." Bella insisted us. If Elena was a werewolf does that mean witches, vampires, ghost and all those things we were positive that did not exist did exist? I mean I always thought mermaids was just fictional but now it's not since I'm half mermaid.

"So if Elena is a "werewolf" what does that mean for us?" Rikki asked.

"It means we need to watch closely around our surroundings. I'm going to search stuff about werewolves." Lewis announced.

"Wolf?! I forgot a few weeks back when I was laying down, I heard this voice that said "Watch out for the big bad wolf." I admitted.

"You've been hearing voices? I had a really bad freaky dream." Rikki said.

"When I was swimming with Will a few days ago, I heard this loud annoying noise and it was only me hearing it." Bella said.

"What does that mean Lewis?" Rikki asked me.

"I don't know. I really don't know.'' Lewis said.

"Does this mean that this college is weird or maybe haunted?" Rikki asked.

"We don't know. But Cleo keep a close eye on Elena." Lewis said.

"Ok." I said taking a deep breath. This was going to be difficult.

**Line Break**

''Hey Elena." I said sitting next to Elena outside the college the next day. She was laying down on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Hey Cleo. What's up?" Elena asked me sitting up.

"I was wondering if we could hang out. Go shopping, watch a movie or something?" I asked her.

"How about we hang out with some of my friends? It'll be so much fun!" Elena excitedly said standing up.

"Ok." I reluctantly said also standing up.

**Line Break**

A few minutes later Elena is knocking hard on her friends room.

"Open the fucking door Harry!" She said knocking hard. I rolled my eyes. Harry is one of Elena's close friend and he is pretty rude with his green eyes, curly brown hair and tattoos all over his body.

Harry opened the door and smirked.

"No need for cursing Lena."Harry smirked.

"Whatever." Elena said walking in his room. I followed after her noticing a few people were there. Smoking and drinking. They all looked at me.

"Want a drink?" Elena asked handing me a beer.

"No thanks." I said sitting on the couch next to Elena.

"Whose this pretty girl?" A boy asked smiling at me. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

''Cleo." I said.

"She's a little goody two shoes. Never smoke or drink before." Harry teased smirking at him. Some girl with bright red hair laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I have drink before." I lied. I don't know why I lied but I felt so annoyed being called a goody two shoes.

"Really? Wow." The girl with the red hair said faking surprise. Everyone laughed except for Elena. All of a sudden I was in no mood on being here with people that did not liked me.

"So Cleo you a freshman?" The boy with the brown hair asked me.

"Yeah. Going to make fun of me?" I asked.

"Sensitive huh?" Harry asked.

"Annoying much?" I asked back.

"Okay guys. Give Cleo some slack. She's really cool." Elena said.

"Yeah. I think so too." The boy with brown hair said smiling at me.

"Noah already has a crush on her. Gross." The girl said laughing.

"I'm gonna leave." I said rushing out the room and into the hallway as I walked quickly back to my room.

**Line Break**

"How it went with Elena?" Rikki asked me. We were talking on the phone that night. I have not seen her since what happen earlier.

"Bad. All of her friends are annoying and rude. What should I do?" I asked her.

"Is she home?" Rikki asked me.

"Nope." I said.

"Go through her stuff." Rikki said.

"I don't want to go through her stuff. That's invading her privacy." I said.

"But something weird is up with her and I'm starting to think something is up with this college. " Rikki said.

"Okay then." I hanged up and stand up walking to Elena's bed. I started searching through her stuff carefully but found nothing. When I look under her bed I saw a little box. I took it and opened it. There was pictures of Elena when she was younger but one picture that had me shocked was of one with her and my mom? The picture was titled " Me and Mommy." What? This had to be some joke. I have not seen my mom since her divorce with my dad but she did not had another child with someone before she met my dad. Right?

**Author's note- Things are getting more and more weird with the gang. Anyway I really can't wait to summer time. I hate Winter! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
